


Shake Vigorously

by annunziatina, mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Collaboration, Curly-haired alien kisses are the best, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Family Shenanigans, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Soft Malex, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annunziatina/pseuds/annunziatina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: BATH: This is a process by which the humans drench the floor, walls, and themselves. You can help by shaking vigorously.





	Shake Vigorously

**Author's Note:**

> annunziatina and I are proud to present our first collaboration fic! \O/
> 
> This story was written for Day 3 of [Roswell New Mexico Week 2019](https://malexhq.tumblr.com/post/186368965437/welcome-to-roswell-new-mexico-week-2019-each-day). Fic prompt: quick and dirty.
> 
> Chapter summary borrowed from [Beagle Information](http://www.beagleinformation.com/beagle-jokes).

**BEAGLE**  
The beagle looked up curiously from her shelter bed at the man with the curls. His aura was different from the humans who cared for her. He crouched down, extended a hand, and smiled warmly at her. She saw stars in his eyes. Whole galaxies of them.

A Starman.

She'd always heard about them, but she tried not to put stock in anything the cats at the shelter said. Cats were strange creatures alright, but she might have to give them credit for this.

She decided she'd go home with this Starman; he looked like he could use a friend.

**MICHAEL**  
Michael wasn't sure who was bathing whom anymore.

" _'It'll be easy,'_ they said. _'You'll be fine,'_ they said. Yeah, sure, cleaning grease stains off a squirming, wriggling dog? Piece of cake," Michael deadpanned.

"Why couldn't you just stay in the truck while I got your collar from the Airstream, hmmm?" Michael floated the puppy back into the wash basin out behind the cabin. Again. She seemed to like that part, at least.

"It's a good thing you're cute. Your new Dad's coming home in ten minutes and I was hoping we'd be at least somewhat presentable for the big surprise."

**ALEX**  
"What big surprise?"

"Alex! Hey, Alex. Five minutes early. As per usual. Should've remembered that...dammit."

Michael was acting squirrelly, which could only mean one thing.

"What did you do now, Guerin? And why are you all... wet?"

Suddenly, the answer came running at him, all blonde hair and long legs.

"Alex? You okay?"

Alex realized his jaw was hanging open. He looked back at Michael through watery eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, Private."

Alex tackle-hugged Michael into the grass. The beagle climbed on top.

"What should we name her?"

Alex looked lovingly into Michael's starry-eyed gaze and inspiration struck.

"How about Astra?"

**ASTRA**  
Astra looked up from the passenger seat of Starman’s truck, wagging her tail and panting in delight. 

She had caught the smelliest smell. It was perfect. At first glance, her playmate was a fluffy cat begging to be chased through the junkyard. But then. _Oh wow, but then..._ Not a cat. 

Hissing and chattering it lifted its fluffy tail. Astra had to investigate closer. 

But Starman called her name and Astra turned to find him. Astra always came when Starman and Dad called her name. 

_Pfft_. 

Astra felt wet.

And stinky.

It was a lovely stink. She wanted to share. 

**MICHAEL**  
“No. Don’t.” As soon as he’d pulled up to the cabin, Astra rolled and rubbed her back onto the leather seat. 

Grumbling, he carried her and the bags of canned tomato sauce out back. 

_"She’ll behave," _Alex had promised. _"I’ll only be gone a few hours."_ __

__How was Michael supposed to watch her _and_ work when she escaped her leash every five minutes? _ _

__But she’s Alex’s baby and Michael would be damned if he let Alex come home to the skunkiest dog this side of the galaxy._ _

__At the garden hose, Michael opened a can and poured._ _

__And Astra shook._ _

__

__**ASTRA**  
Starman held Astra in a vice between his thighs and gripped her by the collar. But Astra shook and pulled. She had to get away. Red stuff was covering the smelliest smell, the perfect smell, evidence of the loveliest smell she’d ever sniffed. _ _

__Starman continued to pour and scrub and mumbled words Astra couldn’t quite make out. She’s pretty sure they weren’t happy words, but with the way Starman’s voice bounced as he spoke, Astra couldn’t be certain. He didn’t sound angry._ _

__“Your Dad’s gonna kill me.”_ _

__That didn’t sound like something Dad would do. Dad wouldn’t kill their Starman._ _

__

__**ALEX**  
Alex found Guerin and Astra behind the cabin -- a string of curses carried on laughter led Alex’s way._ _

__He watched from the side of the house, unnoticed, as Guerin wrestled their sopping red beagle in the grass._ _

__Alex’s resulting chuckle gave away his position and earned him a saucy stink-eye._ _

__“A little help?” Sauce dripped from Guerin’s curls._ _

__“Nah, you got this.”_ _

__Alex scrunched his nose as Guerin approached._ _

__He smiled as Guerin boxed him in against the cabin wall._ _

__He hummed into his kiss._ _

__Guerin pulled back with a malicious glint in his eyes. Ducked his head. And shook._ _


End file.
